


Little Death

by thexx1975



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Brazil, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Fanfic, M/M, Português, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexx1975/pseuds/thexx1975
Summary: Toque-me, simEu quero que você me toque láFaça-me sentir como se eu estivesse respirandoSentir como se eu fosse humano





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello boys, yeah this fanfic it was written in portuguese (brazil) and I WILL NOT TRANSLATE because I'm lazy

_Não merecemos nada_

__e é isso o que temos_ _ __agora_ _

__– Charles Bukowski_ _

 

O futuro é repleto de surpresas, a cada dia uma incerteza. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer, não sabemos das coisas boas e ruins que estão por vir. Se o futuro fosse uma matéria escolar, sem dúvidas pertenceria a classe das humanas, completamente imprecisa e cheio de dúvidas. Nem mesmo as mentes mais brilhantes poderiam ir bem nessa matéria, porque nem mesmo o próprio destino sabe do nosso futuro.

Castiel, assim como todos nós não sabia da reviravolta que sua vida ia dar com um simples telefonema. Ele não fazia ideia que sua família ia desmoronar, ele nem sonhava que toda sua felicidade poderia ser retirada em frações de segundos. Ele não sabia o que iria se tornar. Mas se soubesse, o que ele teria feito? Impedido a tragédia que matou a sua mãe? Ou se colocaria no lugar dela? A cada passo que tentamos decifrar o inesperado, mais interrogações aparecem.

Ali estava ele, caminhando de cabeça baixa pelos corredores da imensa escola onde estudava. Fazia frio naquele dia, mesmo com o sol que estava presente as nuvens eram cinzas, o horizonte triste.

Suspirou quando finalmente chegou ao seu armário, todo o lugar estava vazio. Ele sempre era o último a sair, não gostava de ser notado. Ele havia afastado todos a sua volta, com sua angustia e desalento.

Arrumou suas coisas sem a pressa de voltar para casa. Colocou os fones e logo começou a tocar Love, Hope and Misery do Jake Bugg, Castiel achava a letra daquela música fiel a realidade.

Estava tão alheio a tudo que não viu os antigos amigos sentados no gramado. Eles o observavam atentamente, desejando ter a companhia do moreno outra vez, todavia, aquilo parecia uma realidade tão distante. O Castiel que tinham conhecido fora morto pela desesperança e tristeza, se isolando dentro da sua própria alma tão sofrida.

\- Sinto falta dele. – Gabe disse em um fio de voz

\- Eu também. – a ruiva admitiu, retirando sorrisos tristes dos outros.

\- Quem é ele? – Dean perguntou curioso.

\- Castiel. – Jô respondeu com a voz entristecida.

\- E por que não falam com ele se sentem a falta dele? – foi a vez de Sam perguntou.

\- Porque ele não quer. – a voz de Meg se fez presente. – Ele disse que não queria mais ser nosso amigo porque ele não era bom para isso e basicamente nos obrigou a se afastar dele.

Charlie abraçou Gabriel que tinha o rosto abundado por lágrimas quentes. Os outros se juntaram no abraço, tentando um consolar o outro. A dor causada pelo moreno e a sua falta era grande.

Novak observou o grupo de amigos que antes ele fazia parte, eles se abraçavam. Aquilo só comprovava sua teoria de como as pessoas ficavam melhores sem ele. Ele era o caos e o padecimento. Entretanto, ele sentia falta dos amigos. Sentia falta de Gabe consumindo mais glicose em um dia do que ele em um ano. Sentia falta de Charlie e da sua esperteza. Sentia falta de Lúcifer e Crowley pregando peças em todo mundo. Sentia falta de Meg e Jô com seus comentários aleatórios. Sentia falta de Balthazar e suas palavras sujas. Sentia falta de todos.

Apressou o passo queria logo sair dali, antes que eles o vissem. Mas antes, ele reparou que havia outros dois garotos naquela rodinha, Castiel não os conhecia.

Deu de ombros e logo já estava longe o suficiente para que pudesse finalmente desabar. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face, lagrima de arrependimento e amargura. A enxugou rapidamente, prestando a atenção na outra música que tocava era do The 1975, aquela música parecia o descrever naquele momento.

O moreno que antes estava com o pensamento de seguir direto para sua casa, achou melhor ir para o Starbucks, afinal o tempo estava perfeito para café e donuts de doce de leite. Sua combinação preferida.

Mudou o trajeto até o estabelecimento, atravessando algumas ruas apressadamente. Quando estava quase chegando lá, um grupo de garotos o deixou desconfortável com seus olhares e risinhos. Novak achou que tinha algo no seu rosto, e logo pegou o celular para abrir na câmera frontal e ver onde estava sujo. Mas sua face estava normal e limpa, nada de errado. A cena de poucos segundos antes o deixou confuso.

Finalmente chegou no local, abrindo a porta e ouviu o barulhinho do sino tocar. O cheiro de café invadiu suas narinas, o fazendo soltar um pequeno sorriso. Sentou-se na mesa mais afastada. Foi atendido rapidamente, o rapaz atendeu seu pedido e lhe lançou um sorriso sugestivo.

Sem muitas delongas o pedido foi entregue pelo mesmo rapaz que deixou seu número anotado no copo de café. Novak sentiu-se corar.

Antes de Castiel praticamente correr para fora do pátio da escola, Dean o observou mais atentamente. Novak tinha a estatura média, usava um moletom de Harry Potter e sua mochila era cheia de bottom. Ele não pode ver muito mais que isso, devido ao fato da pressa do menor e da distância em que estavam.

Depois de alguns minutos ali os amigos se levantaram. Era terça-feira, era o dia da tradição de ir até a cafetaria. Eles se dividiram em grupos para irem até o local. Charlie, Gabe, Meg, Jô foram no carro da ruiva, enquanto Dean, Sam, Balthazar, Crowley e Lúcifer foram no Impala do moreno.

Em ambos os carros o caminho foi silencioso, todos eles pensavam na mesma coisa, ou melhor, na mesma pessoa: Castiel Novak. O moreno que tinha o poder de desestabiliza-los de todas as formas. Os amigos só queriam Cas de volta, ao mesmo tempo que Castiel também queria tê-los de volta, porém achava que estava fazendo o certo.

Dean foi o primeiro a entrar no Starbucks, também ouvindo o sino que tocava toda vez que alguém entrava ou saia. Os seus olhos vagaram por todo o perímetro, parando apenas quando viu uma figura conhecida afastada de todos os outros lugares, era _Castiel._

O moreno estava com fones de ouvido, mastigando alguma coisa que Dena não sabia o que era. Novak possuía um livro aberto "As pessoas parecem flores finalmente" era o titulo do livro que o loiro só conseguira decifrar após longos segundos.

Os outros amigos também perceberam a presença de Castiel e o mesmo parecia de fato concentrado na sua avida leitura.

E ele _estava_.

Como o grupo era grande, eles sempre tinham que ir para o fundo onde estavam as mesas maiores, sendo assim eles conseguiam se encaixar ali.

Todos eles ainda pensavam em Castiel, mas tentavam manter uma conserva aleatória o que não estava dando muito certo, já que hora ou outra o moreno era o assunto da roda.

\- Eu _vou_ falar com ele. – Gabriel disse determinado, se levantando.

\- Eu também. – Charlie seguiu o loirinho, e logo todos já tinham levantado para irem de encontro ao moreno que não percebia o que estava acontecendo.

 _"eu dizia a meus companheiros, ouçam, caras,_  
parem com isso,  
mas eles se limitavam a rir  
enquanto os elefantes se dispersavam"

Castiel lia todos aqueles poemas, se identificando cada vez mais com as palavras. Seu interior havia se acalmado a cada frase, o deixando anestesiado de toda a dor. Naquele momento, para ele, só existia aquele livro, seu café e ele, na sua pequena paz.

Os seus fones foram arrancados no seu ouvido, fazendo ele sair do seu transe e voltar para a realidade. Ele levantou o olhar, vendo a pessoa que tinha feito aquilo. A surpresa o tomou, junto com medo.

\- Cas. – Lúcifer o chamou e o moreno nunca o vira com a voz tão calma.

Todos estavam ali. Todos seus antigos amigos, as pessoas com quem ele mais havia rido e se divertido. As pessoas com quem ele sempre estivera e que sempre o tinha apoiado. As pessoas que ele tinha afastado. Estavam ali, de pé, olhando diretamente para ele. Não haviam mudado nada.

Novak também observou que os dois garotos que ele não conhecia, estava ali também.

Ele não soube o que fazer ou dizer, ele olhava para os amigos. Suas faces eram de nervosismo. Ele abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas as palavras ficavam engasgadas na sua garganta.

Ele viu que Charlie ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pelo som do celular do moreno. Seu pai o estava ligando, só então ele percebeu a hora. Atendeu o telefone, ouvindo a voz furiosa do pai do outro lado, se desculpando a cada frase.

Ele arrumou as suas coisas, e se levantou. Tinha que ir rápido para casa. Era terça-feira, seu pai saia cedo do hospital onde trabalhava. Novak se surpreendeu, o homem sempre chegava tarde em casa. Saia do serviço e ia para o bar mais próximo se enchendo de todo o álcool que seu corpo podia. Certas vezes, chegava sóbrio em casa. Mas em ambas as situações não ligava para seu filho, ele culpava Castiel pela morte de Anna. Assim como Castiel também se culpava.

\- Eu tenho que ir. – ele falou tentando desviar dos olhares dos amigos.

\- Eu te levo. – a ruiva disse para o Novak que já estava caminhando para fora do lugar.

\- Não precisa. – ele se virou para a menina que tinha um sorriso amarelo.

\- Ele precisa sim. – Gabriel disse pegando no braço do amigo e o arrastando até o carro da outra.

O loiro apenas sorria com os protestos do moreno, e no fundo ele sentia falta daquela teimosia. Sentia falta de Castiel.

Novak ainda tentava parar o outro, mas foi surpreendido quando o mesmo o abraçou repentinamente. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Gabriel o abraçava fortemente, depois de alguns segundos. Castiel retribuiu.

Se afastaram lentamente. O moreno tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não conseguiu ver a face do loiro. Apenas saiu dali a passos rápidos, ignorando todos os chamados que os outros faziam. 


End file.
